Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (Jacob Hanson Version)
Jacob Hanson's Movie-Spoof of 20th Century Fox animated film Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. Cast *Manny - Otis (Barnyard) *Sid - Elliot (Open Season) *Diego - Simba (The Lion King) *Scrat - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Fast Tony - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) *Ellie - Daisy (Barnyard) *Crash and Eddie - Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Creacteus and Maelstrom - Grem and Acer (Cars 2) *Dodo Birds - The French Peas (VeggieTales) *Mammoths - Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Layla Zee - Suzy (Cinderella) *Mini Sloths - Mice (Cinderella) *Vultures - Vultures (The Lion Guard) *Piranha - Themselves *Ox's - Ferdinand and Lupe (Ferdinand) *Cholly - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Gunslinger - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Lady Sloth - Faline (Bambi) *Scrat get hit by shovelmouth - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Various Animals - Various Mammals *Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose - Mr. Busy (Lady and the Tramp) *Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers - Abu (Aladdin) Scenes Index *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 1 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 2 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 3 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 4 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 5 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 6 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 7 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 8 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 9 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 10 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 11 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 12 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 13 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 14 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 15 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 16 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 17 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 18 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 19 *Toon Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 20 Movie Used *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Clips of TV Shows/Movies Used *Barnyard *Open Season *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *The Lion Guard *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Toy Story 2 *Ratatouille *Cars 2 *Cinderella *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *VeggieTales *Ferdinand *The Simpsons *Lady and the Tramp *Aladdin Gallery Otis.jpg|Otis as Manny Elliot.png|Elliot as Sid Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as Diego Stitch1.png|Stitch as Scrat Wheezy.png|Wheezy as Fast Tony Daisy (Barnyard).jpg|Daisy as Ellie Remy and emile.png|Remy and Emile as Crash and Eddie Grem and Acer.jpg|Grem and Acer as Creacteus and Maelstrom TheFrenchPeasPromo.png|The French Peas as Dodo Birds Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png|Various Ponies as Mammoths Suzy Mouse.jpg|Suzy as Layla Zee Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1578.jpg|Mice as Mini Sloths All Hail the Vultures.png|Vultures as Vultures Piranha.png|Piranha Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand Lupe Infobox.png|and Lupe as Ox's Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson as Cholly Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Gunslinger Faline.jpeg|Faline as Lady Sloth Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa as Scrat get hit by shovelmouth BeaverFull.jpg|Mr. Busy as Beaver-Turtle with stick his nose pea02.png|Phillipe Pea as Dodo Bird gets fired by geysers Category:Jacob Hanson Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof